1973-74 MJHL Season
Champion In Winnipeg on April 5, 1974, the Selkirk Steelers won the MJHL title claiming the Turnbull Memorial Trophy. There was no stopping the Selkirk Steelers on April 19, 1974 in Prince Albert, as the Steelers defeated the Prince Albert Raiders of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League winning the Anavet Cup. On May 1, 1974 with a 5-2 win over Kelowna Buckaroos of the British Columbia Hockey League in the seventh and deciding game, held in Kelowna, the Steelers captured the Abbott Cup and advanced into the national final for the Centennial Cup. In the seventh and deciding game, on May 14, 1974 in Ottawa, the Selkirk Steelers scored a dramatic 1-0 overtime victory over the Smiths Falls Bears of the Central Junior A Hockey League to capture the Centennial Cup, emblematic of junior A hockey supremacy in Canada. League Notes The MJHL returns to Brandon, as the Brandon Travellers join the North Division. The Travellers were owned and operated by the Brandon Wheat Kings of the Western Canada Hockey League. The 1974 Selkirk Steelers were inducted into the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame. Regular Season This is a list of Manitoba Junior Hockey League Standings for the 1973-74 season. Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P North Selkirk Steelers 48 32 15 1 - 245 182 65 Brandon Travellers 48 31 16 1 - 225 174 63 Portage Terriers 48 29 18 1 - 255 201 59 Dauphin Kings 48 15 32 1 - 206 278 31 Kenora Muskies 48 10 38 0 - 199 343 20 South West Kildonan North Stars 48 33 14 1 - 274 168 67 St. Boniface Saints 47 28 18 1 - 228 188 57 St. James Canadians 48 19 27 2 - 216 223 38 Winnipeg Monarchs 47 14 33 0 - 180 251 28 Playoffs Division Semi-Finals :Brandon lost to Portage 4-games-to-2 :St. Boniface defeated St. James 4-games-to-2 Divisional Finals :Selkirk defeated Portage 4-games-to-3 :West Kildonan defeated St. Boniface 4-games-to-none Turnbull Cup Championship :West Kildonan lost to Selkirk 4-games-to-1 Anavet Cup Championship :Selkirk defeated Prince Albert Raiders (SJHL) 4-games-to-2 Abbott Cup Championship :Selkirk defeated Kelowna Buckaroos (BCHL) 4-games-to-3 Centennial Cup Championship :Selkirk defeated Smiths Falls Bears (CJHL) 4-games-to-3 All-Star Game The Manitoba Junior Hockey League All-Stars took a 3-0 lead in the first period and then received a lesson in the Finnish technique of playing hockey as the Finnish National Junior Team skated away to a 6-3 victory at the Winnipeg Arena Thursday night, December 20. Carl Haney opened the scoring at the 0:31 second mark with an unassisted goal, John Mazur then made it 2-0 at 14:17 and 52 seconds later Don Hansford completed the Manitoba club's scoring. Finland's Jarmo Haellfors scored a power-play goal at 18:24 and Jonni Rinne completed a neat three-way passing play 17 seconds later and the first period ended 3-2. Rinne scored his second goal of the game at 3:29 of the second period to tie the game and that's the way the second period ended. In the final period, the Finns dominated every aspect of the game, scoring three unanswered goals. Kari Eloranta gave his club the lead and Haellfors completed his hat trick with a pair of goals. MJHL Lineup: *Goal: Blaine Peterson (Brandon); Norm Tesluk (West Kildonan); Glen Hanlon (Brandon) *Defence: Jamie Bannerman (St. James); *Forwards: Dan Bonar (Portage); Mike Bradbury (Brandon); Bob Clemmens (Kenora); Jim Gustafson (Kenora); Carl Haney (Kenora); Gary Kaluzniak (Selkirk); John Mazur (St. Boniface); Murray McCarthy (St. James); Bob Miller (Portage); Jim Misener (Dauphin); Marlin Vanrobaeys (Selkirk); Keith Yann (Winnipeg) *Doug Overton, Coach; Doug Clarke, Assistant Coach (Brandon) Scoring Leaders Awards Sources *http://www.hockeydb.com/ -- Ice Hockey Database for League Standings Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons